Chloe's halo
by annakendrickhuh
Summary: Beca finally realizes her feelings for Chloe and with the help of the Bellas she wants to win over her favorite redhead's heart. pure fluff. R&R please Song used: Halo - Beyonce


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my mind. Hope you like it! English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **R &R please.**

 _Beca singing_

 _ **Bellas singing**_

It's been a few months since Beca realized her feelings for Chloe. It wasn't anything special happening that day. They were hanging out in the living room of the Bella's house playing _Mario Kart Wii_ when it his Beca. Hard. Like a bus ran her over... or something.

" _You're an idiot Chlo!" the tiny brunette yelled as her kart fell off the small digital bridge after Chloe hit her in the right side with her elbow._

" _But why? I didn't do anything?" the redhead said as innocently as possible._

" _You totally did that on purpose! Don't even think about denying it you ass!"_

 _And Chloe just laughed. A full blown belly laugh which made Beca smile to no end. She loved Chloe's laugh. It made her happy, especially when she was the reason her favorite ginger laughed._

" _Why are you staring at me?"_

 _Beca snapped out of her daydream when she heard Chloe's voice._

" _Sorry.. I-I guess I just... zoned out." Beca mumbled embarrassed. Chloe just smiled and the two girls continued playing Wii._

So now here she was, sitting in her room making yet another mix about love and romance. _I am definitely a hopeless piece of ass._ Yep. Beca was fucked. Badly.

"REBECCA ELIZABETH EMELY MITCHELL GET YOUR ASS INTO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" _okaaaay Aubrey sounds a little mad...?_

Beca made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen where she was met with 9 Bellas and Aubrey who was visiting them for a week.

"Guys, what's going on here? And Aubrey if you ever use my whole name ever again I burn all your fucking law books!" Beca said and glared at the ex-captain.

"Calm down shawshank, we're here because you need to control your toner for the ginger upstairs." Fat Amy said while munching a piece of chocolate cake.

"My what?! Guys I told you so many times that I don't like Chloe like that! God I don't... I'm not in the mood of talking abo-"

"Aca-shut it Beca! Are you really so dense?! We _all_ see the looks you giver her at practice and we _all_ see how you act around her! She turned you into a total softy!" Stacie almost yelled at her.

Beca was literally trying to hold back her tears. Has she really been that obvious? Maybe that's the reason why Chloe has been distant lately.

"She doesn't like me anyway okay! She's been avoiding me for weeks and I don't know what I did! Maybe she's grossed out because she realized that I'm in love with her?! She hates me!" the tiny brunette was furiously whipping the falling tears.

"God Beca you're like the most stupid human being. Have you ever thought about that maybe Chloe's in love with you and she's avoiding you because she wants to get over you?! Because she thinks you could never like her back! She's been calling me like every week and cried her eyes out because she wants you so bad but thinks she can't have you. You have to fucking do something! And we're here to help!"

"But what am I supposed to do? You all know I become a hysterical mess when I'm trying to talk or act about my feelings." Beca said quietly.

"That's why we're here to help you midget" Aubrey said and smiled softly at the small DJ.

Beca smiled back and hugged the blonde. "GROUP HUG" Fat Amy yelled and wrapped the two Bellas in a bone crushing hug. "Amy nooo!" "Shut up we know you love us" Beca just grunted in response.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloeeeeeeee!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amyyyyyyyy WHAT?!"

"We've got Bellas rehearsal why are you still in your PJ's?!"

"But it's Friday, we don't have practice on...Oh dammit! We have to learn the choreography! Give me 5 minutes to get dressed, I'll be there in 15." Chloe said while jumping out of bed and into her closet.

"Okay, we'll wait for you there." Amy said and left the house.

"Guys she's on her way! Beca are you ready?" Amy said as she entered the rehearsing space.

"Nope." the brunette said and fumbled on her black dress which ended loose at mid-thigh. It was sleeveless, with a V-neckline and combined with black high-heeled combat boots. Beca's -pretty long grown- brunette hair was curled and hung down her torso.

"Keep calm. It's gonna be fine, I promise."

"Yeah I hope you're right." Beca sighed and ran her right hand through her hair.

"Nah! Stop that I spent half an hour for your hair! Hand outta curls!" Stacie warned and slapped Becas hand away.

"God I'm so scared." "No time for that. Chloe just entered the building, CR texted me. Chop chop up on stage!" Aubrey said clapping her hands.

"Okay, let's do this."

Beca walked up on stage with the Bellas and Aubrey right behing her. Emily turned off the lights just as Cynthia Rose walked in with Chloe behind.

"What's happening" the redhead asked anxious.

"Just sit down and listen, white girl." with that Cynthia vanished behind the stage.

With the first notes of the song Beca stepped on stage, walked to the stand micro. The only light was a single spotlight above the small brunette.

She smiled shyly at the redhead in the first seat row, closed her eyes and started to sing.

 _Remember those walls I built_

 _well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _and they didn't even put up a fight_

 _they didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _but, I never really had a doubt_

 _standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now._

The redhead was already whipping her fallen tears and smiling to no end. Years of chasing and crushing for Beca seemed to end. Hopefully.

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _every rule I had you breakin'_

 _it's the risk that I'm takin'_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out._

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _baby, I can see you halo_

 _you know you're my saving grace_

 _you're everything I need and more_

 _it's written all over your face_

 _baby, I can feel your halo_

 _pray it won't fade away_

Now the Bellas stepped behind Beca into the light and started to harmonize with the small brunette. Chloe's smile grew even wider and the tears were flowing freely and she didn't even bother to whip them away.

 _ **I can feel your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _ **I can see your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _ **I can feel your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _ **I can see your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _burning through my darkest night_

 _you're the only one that I want_

 _think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _but this don't even feel like falling_

 _gravity can't forget_

 _to pull me back to the ground again_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _every rule I had you breakin'_

 _it's the risk that I'm takin'_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _baby, I can see your halo_

 _you know you're my saving grace_

 _you're everything I need and more_

 _it's written all over your face_

 _baby, I can feel your halo_

 _pray it won't fade away_

 _ **I can feel you**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _ **I can see your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _ **I can feel your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _ **I can see your**_ _halo,_ _ **halo,**_ _halo_

 _Halo, oohh_

When Beca opened her eyes she was met with a sight that let her release a shaky breath and smiled with tears in her own eyes.

Chloe jumped up and ran on stage. Beca's eyes widened as she felt Chloe tackling her into a bone crushing hug but he tiny DJ wrapped her arms around Chloe's back and breathed in her sweet scent.

"So you-"

"Yes, so so much Chloe." Beca interrupted the redhead already knowing what she was going to ask. Both girls were still crying but smiled so big it could crack their cheeks.

"Can I maybe.. I mean.. can I kiss you?" Chloe asked suddenly really shy and looked down to their feet.

All Beca did was lifting Chloe's chin with her index finger and ever so softly connected their lips. Chloe closed her eyes and gasped when she felt Beca's tongue stroke along her bottom lip. Entrance was granted immediately by Chloe and their tongues caressed one another.

They didn't even hear the Bellas leave and Fat Amy mumble something about getting _aca babies_ in the next two seconds.

Chloe's hands wandered down Beca's rip cage to her hips pulling her closer. Beca's arms circled the redheads neck and suddenly the brunette let out a soft moan.

Soon the lack of air became a problem and the two girls had to pull away. Both panting heavily they grinned at one aother while gazing into each others eyes.

"You're amazing" Beca whispered and stroke Chloe's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Me or my awesome kissing skills?" Chloe asked and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I'd say you but your kisses are pretty amazing, too" the brunette winked and Chloe threw her head back laughing.

"You're such a weirdo."

"But now I'm your weirdo... right?" Again, Chloe was anxious that all of this wasn't even real.

"You definitely are my weirdo now. And I will never let you be anything else.. except that one day you'll be my wife." Beca said as a matter of fact and smirked.

"You mean.."

"Yes Chloe. I love you. I have _been_ in love with you for three years now and now that I have you I don't think that this will change. I wanna grow old with you and I want at least two little Chloes run around _our_ house and drive me nuts. I want you Chloe now and forever. Okay?" With that she kissed Chloe's forehead and smiled softly at her.

"You are a total cheese ball." Chloe grinned and kissed Beca's nose.

"Really?! That's all you sa-" Chloe cut the brunette DJ off by grabbing her face and capturing her lips in her own.

"I love you, too. And I want all of that, too because you're kinda the love of my life. I've never felt anything like that for someone before. I love you so much Beca." Chloe rambled and pulled Beca in again.

"God... I will never get used to kissing you" Beca said in between kisses. And Chloe only moaned in response.

"You know, there's three years of totally awesome sex we have to catch up on" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

Chloe groaned with closed eyes and weak knees.

"We need to go... _now!_ " Chloe growled and pulled Beca in direction of her dorm room.

All the way they giggled, excited of what would finally happen now and looking forward to the fun and love they'll share.

"I'm going to show you now what you missed out on these last three years." Chloe said and before Beca could even respond she was pulled into the redhead's room, the door was shut and locked and within seconds Chloe was above her on the bed and kissing her neck softly.

"I love you, Chloe" was all Beca could say, so quietly that Chloe almost missed it. _Almost._

"I love you, too. So much, Beca."

 **A/N: sooo I hope this wasn't too bad and you guys enjoyed it at least a little. I wrote this within like one hour so be nice hahah**

 **alright bye for now. It might come a sequel to this but I'm not sure yet. R &R and love you all!**


End file.
